


Summer Writings

by StarSync52



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series), Thomas Sanders
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Angst, Death, Fantasy AU, M/M, fluff?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-15
Updated: 2018-08-15
Packaged: 2019-06-27 14:16:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15687078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarSync52/pseuds/StarSync52
Summary: This is a collection of two stories that I felt weren't good enough to expand upon or be their own thing. But if they do end up more popular than expected than I will do more like this.





	1. Roman is a long lost prince of another world (AKA I don't have a name for this)

In hindsight trying a spell that would open a portal to worlds unknown was not a good idea on Roman’s part. After all there was that part about the world being unknown and then there’s also the part where the portal will swallow the caster whole, so yeah, not the best idea that Roman’s come up with. And that leaves him where he is now, falling out of the sky towards the earth below.  
‘Note to self: always read the full spell before casting it, if you know, I live from this fall.’ 

When he told this story in the future he said that he landed on his feet as soon as he touched ground, but in truth he slapped three separate tree branches and then fell belly down on to the hardened dirt.

“Oof, that’s gonna leave a permanent mark, now where am I?” He had landed in some sort of forest, tall trees grew above his head, their braches swaying in the wind. As he looked around he noticed that his usual royal garb had been changed to something else.  
“Why am I wearing these kinds of boots? And this sea foam shirt? Ugh! Although I must say I do like the scarf that replaces my belt.” His build seemed slightly taller than before, and he was lankier as well. His hands had callouses that showed work of an experienced swordsman (which he already was but that’s besides the point). He set of trying to find a stream or body of water to wash of in for the fall had caused some pretty bad smudges on his usually perfect skin and cloths.  
“Heckdy heck, five abs and one peck! Why is my hair fiery orange, and these freckles, where did they come from?”  
Indeed these changes had happened as well, for you see not only was he transported to another world, but the portal or magic spell had changed Roman’s appearance to fit in with the world he was now in. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

As Roman continued to explore the new and different world two hidden figures watched him from the shadows, following his every move, waiting for a moment to strike. They had been maybe following him for an hour before one whispered to the other  
“Wizzy, I am bored out of my mind, when are we going to take him down?” the other replied  
“Patience Aviator, the time will come soon enough, we just need to distract him.”

Roman had been looking closer at some of the new flower species when he heard some sort of swish of a cloak behind him  
“I think I heard a whoosh, who’s there?”  
The only answer he got was a gentle breeze that flew through the trees, it was deathly still when all of a sudden he was pushed down and bound to ground by some unknown force. Then out of the underbrush two glowing yellow eyes appeared, they looked over him, analyzing every aspect of him before asking, “Who are you? Why are you here? Were you sent here by one of the overlords flying monkeys? Did you get that last reference?”  
Roman stared at the person that he assumed owned those yellow eyes. Before answering “Roman, I’m here because I accidently cast a spell that made me fall through a portal, no and yes.” The person blinked twice, shocked that he had answered all the questions in order, the eyes disappeared before some hushed arguing could be heard and then two people walked out of the shadows.

The people were very different: the one with the yellow eyes had long, deep purple hair that fell over one of his eyes and reached his shoulders, a grey cloak sat over a black shirt and emerald green pants, he also wore peach nee high boots. The other had icy blue eyes and short midnight blue hair, he wore a red scarf around his neck and well as a brown aviator jacket. A striped blue shirt, ripped grey pants and green shoes finished off the look. They all stared at each other before the one with the red scarf barely whispered  
“Prince Roman…the Captain has been waiting for you.”

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

“Wait so who are you?”  
Roman was beyond confused, two random people who had basically tied him to the ground called him prince of whatever land, and then said this ‘Captain’ dude had been waiting for him. Yellow eyes guy looked at him “I’m the wizard, my partner here is the Aviator.”  
“Do you have real names or…?”  
“Right now we’re not on a first name basis, and before you ask it’s not our choice, we have to first wait for the Captain’s permission.” Roman nodded, he had no idea where they were going, but seeing as he was in a foreign world with nowhere else to go, and the fact that they were practically holding him captive, he followed.

After a while they lead him to a clearing in the woods, it looked like a camp of sorts with different tents all around, people were rushing too and fro through out. Aviator and the Wizard lead him to the largest tent, they went in through the flap first with Roman close behind. Someone was standing behind a map table, and when Roman’s two companions saw him they snapped to attention.  
“Sir Captain sir, we brought you the Prince. I will admit though he seemed a bit confused as to where he was, I don’t think he has any memories of here.” The man behind the table, who Roman assumed to be the Captain spoke  
“Thank you Aviator, Wizard, you may go. Leave me and the Prince to discus.” The two in question nodded before leaving through the same flap.

Roman and the Captain stared each other down before the latter spoke “It is an honor to finally meet you Prince Roman, I understand that it must be confusing you to be back here but that portal spell was no accident.”  
“Not that I mean to be rude or anything, but where am I? And why does everyone call me Prince Roman? I’ve only been a metaphorical prince before, and that was of imagination.” The Captain chuckled, now that Roman was getting a good look at him, he was the strangest captain he had ever seen, his hair (which was the same colour as Thomas’s) was tied back into a man bun. A yellow shirt and some form of arm armor sat on his upper body, camo pants and brown boots on the lower. He also had a large round shield that sat on his back, and on his hilt was a large blue sword that reminded him of Steven’s one from Steven Universe. But the most interesting thing was the scar that ran over his left eye, oh and his eyes where the most toxic green Roman had ever seen.  
“Your memories will come back in due time Roman, we’ll take you too the old palace to jog your memory. Now let’s get on a first name basis, I am Patton, leader of the resistance and Captain of what’s left of the royal guard.”  
“Wait your name is Patton?”  
“Yes, why is that so hard to believe?”  
“It’s just that there’s a Patton in my world as well…you’re not one in the same are you?”  
“No I am not your highness, but I do have an explanation for that, sometimes people repeat in different worlds, they may lead the same life, they may not. But they are technically the same person, so do not be surprised if you see others under the same name. Now run along, the Wizard and Aviator will take you to the palace, you must see where you come from.”  
Roman was ushered out of the tent, waiting outside were said people.  
“Ah Prince Roman, let us take you to the palace, oh by the way call me Logan, the Aviator is much to formal.”  
“And I’m Virgil, don’t ask where the name is from, I’m pretty sure it’s Greek…although it may be Roman…”

The three of them headed off into the woods with Logan and Virgil leading the way, all Roman could think was this day was going to cause a major headache when he got back to the mindscape. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

“Here we are, the royal palace, one of the few things that the overlord left untouched when he took over.”  
Roman looked over at Logan as they walked towards the surprisingly small palace “Who is this ‘overlord’ person anyway?” Logan smirked  
“All in due time Prince Roman, all in due time.” 

The palace was old and run down after years of neglect, but was still in one piece  
“So remind me why you took me here again?”  
“Captain Patton thinks that going into the palace will jog your memories of early life in this world…at least I think that’s his reason, he can be very vague at times.”  
The throne room wasn’t anything to write home about in Roman’s book, standard room with two large thrones and space for a royal comity.  
“Does this help at all or…”  
“To be honest I got nothing, could you guys maybe…stay here? While I take a look around?”  
“Sure thing Roman, we’ll just wait here for you.”

He started just wandering through the palace letting his feet take him wherever they wanted to go, it wasn’t until after awhile that he realized he was walking in a pattern, two lefts then a right, two rights then a left and repeat. It’s like he had walked these hallways before, and he was heading towards a certain place in the palace. But then he reached a dead end, there was nowhere else to turn…or was there, something fuzzy tickled at the corners of Roman’s mind, a long forgotten memory  
“Now remember dear, if you ever get lost or can’t find your way, always take two lefts and a right, two rights and a left, and repeat this until you reach a dead end. It may seam like the end of the line but, go through the wall on the right and you will be found.”  
“Yes mother.”  
“Good, now go run along child.”  
Roman stood for a moment, trying to process what he had just seen, before slowly walking towards the wall on the right. If he looked close enough he could see it shimmer slightly, as if it weren’t solid. Slowly and carefully he walked through the wall, until he was in a room. But this one was different then the many others he had passed, it was…familiar  
“Where are we dada?”  
“Well Roman, we are in a secrete room.”  
“A secrete room?!”  
“Yes, and this room holds many wonderful things.”  
“Like what dad?”  
“Well…like memories of the elders and portals to other worlds.”  
“Whoa cool!”  
“Yes it is very cool isn’t it?”  
Memories of the elders, that was the thing that stuck in Roman’s mind, he went to one of the many shelves in the room and looked over the many bottles of memories, before he found a simple red bottle titled: Prince Roman’s memories. Without even thinking he smashed the bottle on the ground beneath his feet, again probably not the best idea because then all his memories came at once. But they came back, all of them, and also how the overlord came to be

Roman was quite young at the time, the palace was attacked by an unknown force, and so in a last attempt to save him the King and Queen took away all of Roman’s memories before sending him away to a safer place. Once he was gone though, the overlord had enough power to destroy the King and Queen as well as take over the whole world.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Once Roman regained his memories the battle continued on, he helped the Captain over through the overlord, but in the process, Roman had to sacrifice his own life to save his people. That world took it hard for there was no one to take over the throne, they did in the end make the kingdom a democracy but they still are wounded from the loss of their Prince that they had just gotten back. As for how the loss of Roman affected the mindscape…he was never missed.


	2. The Cycle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For the main character in this story, it's meant to be sort of open-ended. Also, there is a bit of self sacrifice at the end of this so don't read if that triggers you.

I am.

I have consciousness.

Who am I? Where am I? I have a mind…I am part of a mind. I can’t sense anything, why? Why can’t I…I don’t know the word for it. I can open my eyes and…see, that’s the word. I am in a…a room, and lying on a table? No a bed, I am lying on a bed. 

I get off the bed, and something catches my eye, another man in the room. I tilt my head and he does the same, I start to walk towards him using the bed to support me. He mirrors my every move, that’s what it is, a mirror.

I look around the room, there are many things in it that I am still learning the words for. I hear voices coming towards me through the wall? Yes the wall. The voices open the door and there are…people on the other side. They… say they are like me, that they are “sides” as well.

I have a new purpose, to help Thomas, he is my…host, he is who created me. I help him through life as he **grows**. As he grows I do too, I **learn** new things. 

I am not the same as the others, they are there with a purpose. I am just a pawn, placed here for a larger mission. A mission that I do not want to be a part of, but I can’t stop it. It is going to happen no matter what I do, so I need to **act**. Keep them in the dark so that they are **safe**. I…I care for these…people and I must…I must **protect** them.

They still don’t know…don't know what’s coming. But I feel the **fear** coming for them. And there is nothing I can do, I feel **helpless**. But I still do not tell them, it is for their own good. I am **scared** for them, and what will happen.

I say I am fine, I act **happy** , never missing a beat. I **live life** , saying it’s to short not too. I wish and dream for them to never know. And they don’t, but somewhere deep downs my **heartbreaks**.

I **lie** to them all, saying that nothing is wrong. Keeping up a **fake** front so they don’t know. I **pretend** that I am innocent and that I have no knowledge of what’s happening…but I do.

I hide, not knowing what else to do. They all blame me for what has happened, that is fine I deserve it. I feel the pain and sorrow coming from all of them, coming from Thomas. There is nothing I can do,  
I am  
worthless,  
worthless,  
worthless.

It is done, it is over. My purpose has been filled, I have done what has been asked of me. But I don’t…I don’t feel whole. I am still incomplete, I always will be. I was never made to be full. So I must go on, alone, never with anyone else. But I feel something inside, what is it? Regret, I regret not doing more for them, for not trying to stop the force that took over. But maybe I can help? If I stop myself, the person who started it anyway, it might stop the cycle. Yes…that will work.

It glints in the fading light of my world. I know what it is called, I have known since I came here. Maybe I have been here before, in this same place, thinking these same things. But it does not matter anymore, I am going to end it. I lift it up to my eyes, looking at it’s beautiful yet dangerous design. And I pull the trigger.

It is done, the cycle has stopped, my mind is now black. I saved them from me, someone, something that ate at them from the inside. But then…

I am.

I have consciousness.

It never mattered anyway. The cycle never stops.


End file.
